


Sing the Day Rainbow

by WindStainedDreams



Series: Scattered Rainbows [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied War/Conflict, Legends, Poetry, Potential Religious Undertones, Rainbows, Religion & Mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindStainedDreams/pseuds/WindStainedDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Sparkle, shimmer, settle dust</em>
  <br/><em>Where ancient ages meet.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing the Day Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Linked with the Pronoun Verse http://archiveofourown.org/series/52000, so reading them together may help, although the poems can stand alone.

Sing the day rainbow, raise your voices high  
The dark is lifting, no demon left behind  
White cotton giants holding  
Safe home for you and me

Sing the day rainbow, let your voices sound  
Guardians and angels float about the sky  
Strumming, the world singing  
The phoenix echoes cry

Sing the day rainbow, whispers carry on  
White sand burns the air in gleaming swirls bright,  
Sparkling ever onward sight  
To hollow sleeping sun

Sing the day rainbow, bellow long and loud  
Swim in blazing sunlight, feel the oceans’ heat  
Sparkle, shimmer, settle dust  
Where ancient ages meet

Sing the day rainbow, raise your voices high  
Washing you in light of glory, battle fire  
Burning weakness, shame to ash  
The sun is born at last 


End file.
